Frostbitten
by jgray8
Summary: Gray ponders his self-worth in the face of yet another sacrifice on his behalf. As he drowns in his grief, it is up to his team to get him back on his feet. GrayxLucy. First Story.


Gray held the glass in a loose grip, jostling it a circular motion in such a way that the ice cubes would clink against the edges. He had been performing the action for several hours now, only stopping occasionally to down the contents of the glass whenever it just so happened to be full. The distinctive chime the glass was making when it came in contact with the glass cup indicated it was time for a refill.

"Mira!" Gray shouted down the bar. "another one" he slurred slightly.

Fairy Tail's beautiful bartender began to stride towards Gray with a worried grimace etched on her features.

"Gray" she began. "I think it's about time you stopped. You've been drinking since earlier this afternoon, I'm starting to get worr-"

"Mira will you please just fill my cup" Gray interjected, "I'm really in no mood to hear the same lecture for the fifth time today"

Mirajane simply frowned and and let out a sad sigh. She nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the ice mage when he was being this stubborn. "Will you at least agree to tell me what's bothering you" she pleaded. The dull glare she received in response gave her the answer she needed. To her credit, she held his gaze for several moments before finally consenting and pouring more of the godforsaken whiskey that only he and Cana seemed to tolerate back into his glass.

Gray downed half of the glass before he let his head sink to the table. "Goddammit I am so _fucking_ drunk" he thought. The noise of the typically boisterous guild was beginning to wind down around him, much to his relief. The ice mage found it surprisingly difficult to drink himself further into his depression when his guildmates were in such a jovial mood. Worse still was the constant badgering and worrying he faced from both Mirajane and Juvia. Yet, this being the only bar in town that allowed him to drink for free, the cash-strapped mage was forced to deal with the annoyance.

_At least Natsu isn't here, _he thought bitterly.

Gray stared into the blackness of his drink as his conscience continued to wander. _Natus_, he thought bitterly. _Natsu the fucking hero. He protects everyone while i just get people killed. _His mind began to reflect on the events that occurred during the Grand Magic Games. He quickly shook his head and downed the rest of the whiskey. Seeing Mira no where in sight, the ice mage reached over the bar and grabbed what was left of the bottle himself.

_Ul, Ultear_. As he uncorked the bottle his mind was drawn to the two people dumb enough to sacrifice their lives for his. He took a healthy swig of the bottle, closing his eyes as the liquor ran like fire down his throat. _That's better, _he thought.

"Wait a second, I am a gentleman after all" he drunkenly slurred to no one in particular. He let out a giggle at his humor that could only appreciated by someone in a similar stupor as scrambled across the bar for his glass. He filled it to the brim before raising as if to toast.

His vision swirled as he tried to right himself upon the stool after quickly chugging the glass. As he gripped the edge of the bar, struggling to prevent himself from puking up every one of his intestines, Gray heard quite possibly the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Well if it isn't the guild exhibitionist" Natsu shouted as he burst through the doors. Gray's eyes were immediately drawn to Lucy who followed closely behind him, a radiant smile on her face. O_f course they're together,_ Gray thought bitterly, _when are they not. _

_"_So what are you up to stripper" Natsu questioned through the built in megaphone that was his vocal cords. "Me and Lucy just got enough money to feed us for months, and we didn't even have to give any of the reward back this time!" he laughed as he rubbed his stomach.

Gray merely gave a grunt in reply as he turned back towards the bar. "What's your problem dicksicle?" the flame mage queried, immediately leaning far too close for Gray's comfort. "I'm not in the mood Natsu" he replied quietly.

Eyes had immediately been drawn to Natsu upon his boisterous entrance to the guild, and those remaining in the mess hall focused their attention on the rivals now, not used to such a passive response from the Ice Mage.

"Gray..." Lucy began, her eyes fixing upon him in a worried stare. Natsu ignored her. "Something the matter ice princess" the flame mage asked, clearly looking for a fight. "I said fuck off Natsu" Gray replied, his voice steadily rising.

The dragonslayer shoved Gray off the stool that had been his home for the past several hours. "Ha ha ha, come on Gray is that real-" Natus was meant with a fist in his jaw before he could finish his taunting. The force of the blow had been a bit more than he had been expecting, with significant more punch behind it than was typical of one of his "friendly" fights with Gray.

Natsu landed across the guild hall, a table Levy was currently seated at cushioning his fall. The Dragonslayer let out a roar as he bounded to his feet. He began to charge across the room intent on frying the ice mage that struck him before coming to a sudden halt as his eyes landed on his opponent.

Gray's face was a contortion of extreme anger, hatred, and grief. The sheer emotion splashed across his rival's face shook Natsu's core.

"I said leave me alone Natsu!" Gray shouted furiously, the hand he struck the fire mage with still hanging in the air. He vaguely began to become aware of the numerous sets of eyes focused on him and the deafening silence that now weighed down the guild.

Lucy had remained beside Gray throughout the commotion. She was both concerned and frightened by the amount of anger she felt coming off the usually cool and calm ice mage. She hesitantly reached a hand out to him. "Gray, what's the matter" she pleaded, but he shook her hand off just as soon as it made contact on his bare skin.

"I said just leave me alone" he exclaimed much more quietly this time.

He turned and briskly made his way out of the guild into the night before anyone else could question him.


End file.
